Berith
Berith , also known as Berito in the Devil Children series, is a demon in the series. History According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Berith is the twenty-eighth spirit listed in the Goetia. He rides a gigantic red horse and burns those without manners. He is a Great Duke of Hell with twenty-six legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a knight or soldier wearing red armour and a golden crown. In order to speak with him the conjurer must wear a silver ring and hold it before his face. He gives true answers to all things past, present and future as long as he is asked, but when not answering questions he is a liar. He can turn any metal into gold, give dignities and confirm them. Berith may be derived from Baal-berith, a god worshiped in Canaan before he came to be viewed as a demon under Christian demonology. In Michaelis' classification of demons, he tempts people with murder, contention, strife and blasphemy. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fallen Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fallen Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fallen Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona 5: Hierophant Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Boss Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Boss Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Berith is seen in the Assembly of Nihilo where he prevents the Demi-fiend from entering until the plot has progressed by meeting Gozu-Tennoh. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Berith appears alongside Ose when he acts as the final boss of Act 18. He also appears with all of the Fallen bosses as a mini-boss before the final encounter with Seth. ''Persona 3'' Berith can be obtained via fusion or through Shuffle Time in the second block of Tartarus, Arqa. ''Persona 5'' Berith is the first Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and can be found in Kamoshida's Palace and the Aiyatsbus area of Mementos, with the title "Brutal Cavalryman." When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Berith will yield the Cleave skill card. Berith is one of the Personas required to summon Flauros through advanced fusion. ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' Berith alongside his brothers Zebul and Belphegor are bonus bosses in the Deep Hole. He can be recruited after his defeat. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Verrito, like his brothers Zebul and Phegor can be found in the Deep Hole as recruitable Bonus Bosses. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Before the story began Berith was kidnapped and sealed away by the demons of Fire and Light from Muspelheim. The Fake one would later seal away the real Zebul. When Akira arrives at the Deep Hole, Berith will congratulate him before saying his journey will end here. After his defeat he would transform into his true demonic form and disappear, stating that the two will meet again in the world of Flame. Like the other Fake Brothers, the difference between the real one and fake one is the skin tone and face. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Compulsory Battle (Assembly of Nihilo)= * Fought alongside 2 Succubi. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Version 1= |-| Version 2= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia * In the Sega CD version of Shin Megami Tensei, Berith is holding a sword opposed to the lance that he usually carries. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Goetia Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas